Breaking The Icey Shell
by Demon Pale Darkness
Summary: There is a new boy in town by the name of Kerisho Sugano what does he have to do with the refinding of The People? Or the finding of Artemis' heart through his icey shell? ArtemisOC Warning! YAOI Rating may change later on!
1. First Meeting

**Oh! Hello! This is my first Artemis Fowl yaoi ficcy! Please be nice! Artemis maybe a bit out of character so please don't kill me! I'm trying my best! **

**Kerishi: Ok… here is the disclaimer because miss lazy here wont say it... ::glares angrily at Demon Pale Darkness:: Demon Pale Darkness does not own Artemis Fowl or anything to do with it how ever she does own me… ::sighs:: and she does own the plot unfortunately for us all…**

**Artemis: ::glares at Kerishi:: shut up and sit down already!**

**Me: Ok, on with the fic!**

**Artemis: And by the way since the ditz forgot to mention it... Everything in italics that is in parahenthisies... is in Japanese**

* * *

**Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen, Ireland**

"Boys, boys settle down!" The teacher, Mr. Jameson, called into the room of boys, "today we have a new student coming to us all the way from Kyoto, Japan. So let's give him a warm welcome."

All the boys with the exception of one said in unison, "Hello."

The boy stood silently in front of his future classmates with his head down. He looked up his hazel eyes looking around the room before he whispered barely loud enough for him to be heard, "_Konichiwa._" He had a clear tenor voice.

The boys blinked and begin to mutter amongst themselves.

"Oh, I am quite sorry… I forgot to mention he doesn't speak English. So he will need a tutor. Since none of you, except for Mr. Fowl, speak Japanese, I have decided that Artemis will be his English tutor."

Artemis looked up from the book he was reading and glared at the teacher before fixing his gaze on the boy.

The Japanese boy blinked. Artemis' glare didn't affect him.

"His name is Kerishi Sugano." The teacher supplied seeing as the boy didn't understand much English at all. "Go sit next to Artemis." Mr. Jameson pointed to the seat next to Artemis.

Kerishi slowly walked over and gave Artemis a small bow of respect, "_Konichiwa, Fowl-san_."

Artemis glared at the boy, "_Konichiwa._"

"_Fowl-san, what time may we begin my English lessons?_" Kerishi questioned looking at Artemis with a childish smile on his face.

"_I don't have time for petty games. So, on that note, I hope you are a quick learner. We will start during lunch_" Artemis answered briskly.

"_Of course Fowl-san,_" the Japanese boy confirmed unaware of the angry tone in his tutor's voice.

**Ring… Ring… Ring-**

Artemis' cell phone rang through out the classroom. "Hello? Oh, yes Butler… I'll be right there…" Artemis was on the phone for less than two minutes before he hung up the phone. "Your tutoring will have to wait," he crisply said to Kerishi before leaving the room after a quick talk to the teacher.

**Back Road to Fowl Manor, Ireland**

"Artemis are you sure about this business meeting?" Domovoi Butler asked from the front seat of the Ford Bentley.

"No, Butler. I'm not completely sure; however this Ishiro character intrigues me. I am curious to see what he has to offer me," Artemis admitted. He felt a tingling sensation down his spine. This would be an interesting meeting indeed. He could feel it.

**

* * *

**

**Short I know but we will get into some yaoi goodness in the next chapter! R&R! **

**Artemis: God save us all…**

**Kerishi: I agree…**

**Me: shut up you two! Don't make me hurt you!**


	2. 2nd time is a shocker

**Why Hello again!  
Thank you sushi-tomodachi! It means alot to me! **

**The rating will go up as of the fifth chapter!**

**Disclaimer time!  
Artemis: Demon Pale Darkness Foes not own the Artemis Fowl series… or any of its characters thank Lord!**

**Kerishi: wait… what do you mean the rating will go up in the fifth chapter?! What are you going to have me and Artemis do?! I refuse to allow you to do anything perverted!  
Demon Pale Darkness: what? would you like to jump off a building? ::glare::**

**Artemis: ::covers Kerishi's mouth:: hush up or she will kill us both…  
Demon Pale Darkness: ::growls:: ::throws marshmellow:: any whose lets get this story under way! ::types::**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Fowl Manor, Ireland**

Artemis sat comfortably in his study awaiting the arrival of his business associate. From what he had read on the person that called himself Ishiro he was not known to be late for a meeting.

No sooner had the thought this there was a soft knock on the door.

Closing his book Artemis called to the person on the outside of the door, "Enter."

Slowly the door opened revealing a boy no older than Artemis himself.

He had nearly waist length black hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes. The teen was most clearly Japanese.

Many thinks ran through Artemis' mind the moment he laid eyes on the boy. One; how could he have anything for me, he is no older than any of the immature boys in my class. Two; how one of mortal decent possess such immortal beauty?

Upon closer examination of the teen you could see a spark of wild passing just waiting to be unleashed at the right moment.

"_Konichiwa, Fowl-san._"

Artemis was snapped out of his musings by the voice, that was the voice of the new boy from his class…

"_I believe we have a business matter to attend to, Fowl-san_" Kerishi said his voice not revealing his current thoughts. Artemis had looked so relaxed. His want for the boy was like looking at a forbidden sweet, Kerishi had thought bitterly some how knowing he would never be able to break that icy shell around the exquisite creature sitting behind the highly polished desk.

"_Yes, I suppose we do. However… Who are you really Mr. **Sugano**_" Artemis questioned leaning forward across his desk to look at Kerishi with a piercing stare.

"_My name is of course Kerishi Sugano. I was debating using my real name but I figured once you found out that I was your age you wouldn't bother to take me serious. So I decided upon using my fake name Ishiro Sugano which is the name of my deceased father. How ever I would prefer to skip the formalities and get right down to business._" He answered and when Artemis didn't reply he continued. "_While on my trip to Tara I discovered something I think you will find most useful if the ad you put up on the internet is still in place_." He held out a small black book, "_The Book of The People._"

Artemis' mind began to churn as forgotten memories came spilling back to him. _Fairy, sprite, dwarf, elf, goblin, Haven, The Ritual, Holly Short, Julius Root, Mulch Diggums, Foaly, LEP… _He was disoriented for several moments and his memories were returned to him.

The Japanese boy looked quite satisfied, "_Fowl-san are you alright_?"

Artemis quickly regained his composure and glared, "_Why do you think I would have any use for this tattered old book_?"

"_For your fairy expeditions. Wondering how I got it? Don't worry no one died in the process_," he smirked.

Artemis looked skeptical.

"_Don't trust me do you? I suspected as much from you. You can have this copy I have one at home on my hard drive. No one died. So, don't worry your pretty little head over that. Good bye Fowl-san! I hope you're up to teaching me English tomorrow._" He smiled before walking from the room with a satisfied smirk in place on his face.

Artemis sat in shock staring at the place where Kerishi had been standing before he left the room. There was something about the Japanese boy that Artemis couldn't place a finger on. Little did he know he would soon find out the answer…

* * *

**Hope you like it! R&R!**

**Artemis: please review! Or I will have to suffer even more of her torture in this story!**

Kerishi: do shut up Artemis...


	3. Counciling and Library Studies

**Demon Pale Darkness: Hi! Sorry for the long wait but I had lost my book that had all my writings in it. :sweatdrop: well any whos I found it so here we go with chapter 3!**

**Artemis:glares from his spot next to Kerishi: if you want to see the disclaimer just check the previous chapters. **

Kerishi:sigh: Be good Arty-chan

Artemis: don't call me that :snaps:

DPD:twitch: Shut up so we can start!

Artemis:pout: hmph

Kerishi: save us…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Counseling and English Studies**

**(yah, yah, yah, stupid title so sue me… on second though don't… I have no money) **

**Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen**

Artemis sat silently in the court yard during his lunch period, a collage text book of modern medicine open in front of him. This was ridiculous, there were so many errors in this book he didn't even see how it could have been published. He just kept reading however, seeing as he had nothing better to do for the time being. His solitude was shattered however when a hyper voice called over to him.

"_Konichiwa, Fowl-san! I'm ready for my lesson_," was the exclamation from the Japanese boy who bounded over to the table and sitting across from Artemis.

Artemis was astounded. This teen must have split personalities. He acted just like a kid during school but when he was out of the confines of the campus he was an ice cold business man set out to get what he needed to have done. The Asian adolescent was a perfect example of what a criminal mastermind should be like. Kerishi could portray a young adult with no cares in the universe but in reality he was just as hard driving in the business world as Artemis himself.

He could get along with this boy just fine.

* * *

**Dr. Po's Office**

"Good day, Artemis. Today we will talk about your human relationships. I don't mean business dealings either. I mean relationships such as friendships and such," Dr. Po explained looking over the top of his reading glasses at the heir to the Fowl empire. "From what I have gathered around the school from your teachers and piers it seems you prefer not to socialize with anyone preferring to read or work on various things during your free periods. Do you care to explain why?"

"Not in the slightest, good doctor. Because, as much as you like to think of it as such, my personal life is none of your business," Artemis smirked and crossed his legs smoothing over the creases in his pants.

Dr. Po rubbed his temples in exasperation, "that's where you are wrong, dear boy, for psychological growth all studies show you must have some sort of contact with the outside world. However, maybe, human interaction is below you. Is that what you think?"

"Why that is a bold accusation, for all you know I could be having problems with someone and this might be a sensitive subject for my adolescent mind" Artemis suggested enjoying him self immensely. This man new nothing of the way his mind worked and he exploited every inch of that fact to the fullest giving him false trails to follow that just lead him in circles.

"Dear god, Artemis! Cant you for once give me a straight forward answer?" Po asked loosing his patience. Out of all the boys he had to deal with Artemis Fowl was the most infuriating.

"Now, why would I ever do that?" Artemis questioned slyly.

"Get out," Po demanded his last strand of patience snapping, "just get out."

"Oh, gladly, and thank you for your time," the pale Irish boy smirked walking out of the office only to be confronted with a warm smile.

* * *

"Hello, Arti-mees" Kerishi smiled.

Artemis blinked confused as to why this boy was waiting for him. Then he remembered; he had promised to go to the library for more studying to improve his English. "It's 'Artemis' Are-te-miss," he corrected emphasizing each syllable.

"Gomen nesai, Artemis" Kerishi apologized saying the name right but with his accent it still sounded kind of weird. He bowed his head to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. Now come on I suppose you want me to teach you some more," Artemis waved the apology off beginning to walk towards the library.

Kerishi followed wondering why Artemis was being so civil to him. The last time he checked, Artemis wasn't the most civil of people when it came to teen his age. Not what he was complaining how ever. He rather liked Artemis in every sense of the word.

Artemis himself didn't understand why he was being so nice to the Japanese teenager, but something about him seemed so right that he wanted to be closer. Not that he would ever admit that the Kerishi or himself for that matter. On another note; he was puzzled about how Kerishi had managed to get a hold of The Book. It was sacred to the fairy people and he knew for a fact they didn't just leave them lying around. That however was a discussion he would leave for another day.

* * *

They spent hours in the library until it was time for dinner.

Kerishi stood and gave a small bow, "Thank you for helping me," he said in near perfect English. He now understood the basics and could say simple phrases but if he was to get into a deep conversation with someone he would be completely helpless.

"No thanks needed. You made some progress. Small though it may be it was still progress," Artemis gathered up the English text books putting them back on the shelf.

"Um, can you meet me here… later… around mednight?" He asked stumbling over the word 'midnight'.

"Alright and its 'midnight' not 'mednight'," the Irish boy gave a nod.

"Thank you" Kerishi smiled. Oh this would be fun, it would be fun indeed.

* * *

DPD: Alright, what da ya think? I tried… Is Artemis in character? Well ill get the next part up Monday maybe depending if I have time. ; R&R! Bye! 


	4. Lust Filled Moments

**DPD: Hello! I'm back again just like I said I would. Now In the next couple of chapters we really have some yaoi. It's not that good though because I don't know what the real Artemis would do in a situation like this but I hope it will suffice. Rating will go up next chapter!**

**Kerishi:growls: why you…**

**Artemis:covers his mouth: be quiet or we will both be killed.**

**Kerishi:glares and then smirks:he licked Artemis hand:****  
Artemis:pulls hand away disgusted: Oh that's just so wrong :wipes his hand on Kerishi's shirt:**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lust Filled Moments**

Artemis snuck from his dorm so as not to awaken any of the other boys in the rooms around him. He made his was to the library and looked around. He saw what he was looking for sitting at a small table in the back a lamp lit in front of him.

Kerishi looked up closing the book he was reading and smiled, "hello." He stood and motioned for Artemis to come closer; once the Irish boy had done so he grinned almost Artemis-like. "_Do you wish to know why I asked you here?_" the Japanese boy questioned sitting on the table and staring into his tutor's sparkling blue eyes.

The young Fowl was curious to say the least. What could this teen want that was so important that he had asked him to come to the library during the middle of the night, was a mystery to him. Maybe he had a business preposition… No that couldn't be it, not with the way the Asian was intent on staring at him. The prodigy had to admit he was stumped oh what Kerishi wanted.

Kerishi took the lack of an answer as a go ahead to what he wanted to say. "_Since I came to this school I have watched you and studied the way you do things, the way you think, act, and your behavior towards others. You intrigued me making me want to know even more about you. How ever under current circumstances, I'd say it was near impossible if you continue to shy away from any real conversation. I may not be putting this in the right words, but I felt something when met you. Do you know what it was Artemis?_"

Artemis once again said nothing.

Kerishi continued, "_I didn't know what it was at first either but I soon though over what it was. The sensations of a flame lit deep with in your soul, driving you to get closer_."

The criminal mastermind still didn't understand. When he was younger his mother told him about something like this when she spoke of his father. Then however he just brushed it off saying it was because they were married. When his mother would speak of this she called it love. That couldn't be what he was talking about, definantly not. He barely knew the boy much less have any sort of feeling towards him. However he had felt much like what his mother described when he say the boy, 'love at first sight' he thought with a chuckle, 'I think he's insane.'

"_Still no answer, Artemis? Then I shall tell you, what I felt for you was **lust**_." The Japanese boy said staring right at Artemis eyes.

Lust! Was this some sort of practical joke! "I don't know what you think you're trying to pull here, but if this is a sick attempt at humor I'm not laughing" the raven haired teen snapped.

"_I was right. I figured you would try to push it away thinking I was trying to be funny but I'm not. Must I prove it to you?_" Kerishi slid off the table and stood before Artemis looking at him seriously. There was no trace of a joke in his eyes.

Before Artemis had a chance to react he found himself pushed against the book shelf and a pair of soft yet rough lips upon his own. What on earth was happening! He was just kissed by another male. Oh this was a shame he would carry with him the rest of his life. His first kiss was by another guy. It was so wrong… but if it was so wrong, why did it feel so right? The Irish teen's eyes slowly slid shut at he gave into what he was feeling.

Kerishi felt Artemis' submission and wrapped his arms around his soon to be lover's waist. He licked the Irish teen's bottom lip asking for entrance what was all to willingly given. His tongue slipped into the moist cavern running over the other boy's enticing it into a sort of dance.

Artemis' mind was in a fit of turmoil. What was he doing. This was morally wrong. He was always taught that this kind of this was for a man and a woman not a man and a man or for two women. But he couldn't help by kiss back. He was sure that he felt something for the boy. It wasn't love. It was most certainly lust. All sense he had left flew out the window when he felt the other's tongue on his own and slowly he loosened up and began to kiss back, his arms wrapped out the taller teen's neck pulling him closer.

Hands wandered as the kiss became more serious and soon both males were shirtless and lying on the floor, Artemis on top. Kerishi felt Artemis hands wander down toward the waist band of his pants and his eyes snapped open and he desperately tried to push Artemis away. 'No, this was too soon… I mean kissing's all fine and dandy but not this early… I don't even know if he has accepted me as a lover. I'm not just some screw toy!' he though helplessly, "Artemis… stop please…!" he whimpered pushing at his chest.

Artemis was pulled back to reality when he heard the boy below him whimper pleadingly for him to stop. Only then did he notice what was going on. He looked at Kerishi's sweaty form. He was panting and had a bruise like mark on his neck. "I-I'm sorry…" he stuttered getting off of the submissive form.

"No, don't be… It's alright… This is just too soon… I mean, I don't mind kissing… but no sex… not right now… not this early… I don't even know if you think of me as a lover… a boyfriend…" he murmured sitting and pulling his shirt back on.

"To tell you the truth… I don't know either… but I'm willing to try… if you are…" Artemis fumbled for the right words. 'What's wrong with me… why am I acting like this…?'

"I'd like to try and see where we end up… I'd like that a lot," the other smiled and planted a soft kiss on Artemis' lips. Maybe this could work after all…

So a relationship was formed. But some things needed to be answered… like…

"Wait a second… You are talking in perfect English… How did you…?" Artemis questioned finally noticing the obvious.

"Heh… Well I've always known English… I just used it as a way to get closer to you…" Kerishi admitted blushing embarrassedly.

"So you mean all this time… I've been teaching you for nothing!" the heir to the Fowl empire exclaimed.

Kerishi blushed a deeper shade of red then softly kissed Artemis on the lips silencing him, "Be quiet, you're in the library.

* * *

**DPD: ok that was a lame ending, but it was all I could come up with. Any whos what did you think. I know Artemis might have been OOC and I tried not to make Kerishi a marry sue. Well R&R**


	5. Happy New Years

**DPD: Hello again! I'm on an updating spree. Well with this story any ways… Well if we don't have any comments from the peanut gallery we can start…**

**Artemis: yes I have a comment. I will not take place in this ridiculous chapter. It's degrading.**

**Kerishi: you tell me not to argue so shut up Arty-boy!**

**DPD: how cute a lovers squarell… any who's there is lemon in this chapter so yum, yum, yum this chapter is not for kiddies**

**Chapter 5: Completion**

**Fowl Manor, Ireland**

It had been three months since that lustful night in the St Bartleby's library. Since then the two young lovers became close to inseparable when they had time to themselves away from the prying eyes of the teachers and other students.

It was now Christmas break and the Fowl Manor was alive with joy. Everyone in the house was happy and full of Christmas spirit. Well almost everyone. Artemis just sat in his room bored out of his mind. He had left school three days ago. Kerishi had declined their invitation to stay with them during the holidays. Something about wanting to visit his family back in Japan. He was expecting an email from his Asian lover some time soon. He was about to shut down his computer when a ping emanated from his computer signifying he had just received and email. His heart did a black flip as he saw it was from Kerishi. Her opened it and began reading.

**Dearest Artemis,**

**How are you doing? I'm fine. My family is quite interested to see who I've 'hooked up with.' I told them he was the most gorgeous man in the school, not to mention the smartest. My mother said she would have to meet you and your parents one day. Not too soon just incase you haven't told your parents.**

**I miss you so much. It's almost unbearable to be away for so long but we only have one more week before I get to see you again, maybe sooner. Who knows. I hear they're calling for snow over there. **

**Well I have to go my grandmother is calling for me to come help her with dinner. I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Forever and For Always,**

**I love you,**

**Kerishi**

Artemis let a smile creep upon his face and he began to write an email back. Just as he pushed the send button there was a knock on his door. He shut down the PC and turned to face the door, "It's open."

The door opened revealing Butler, "are you alright, Artemis?" he asked walking into the room.

"Yes, Butler, I am alright," Artemis nodded motioning for him to sit down on the bed. "Have a seat."

Butler sat and looked at his charge curiously, "do you have something for me to do?" Master Artemis had been acting different since he got back from school. Not an unpleasant different, just an unusual different. It was almost like he found something that he found worth living for, but then again it could just be puberty…

"Yes, I want you to pick up something for me from Japan…"

**The Sugano Dojo, Kyoto, Japan**

Kerishi walked into the kitchen and smiled when he was handed a pan full of uncooked vegetables.

"_Kerishi-chan chop and sauté those for me will you?_" asked an elderly woman as she bustled around the medium sized kitchen fixing the table and washing pans.

"_Hai, oba-san_(1)" Kerishi nodded and began to chop the vegetables before he turned on the burner and putting a bit of vegetable oil in the pan before letting it heat up. He then dumped the vegetables in stirring them around. "_Mother, where did you put the soy sauce_?"

His mother pointed to the cupboard, "_up there, top shelf next to the garlic powder_."

"_Arigato_(2)" He climbed up and brought down the salty substance. Kerishi unscrewed the cap and poured about 5 table spoons of it on the vegetables.

The next day there was a knock on the door.

"_Ouoto_(3)_, get the door!_" Kerishi called from in the kitchen where he was making rice for lunch.

His little brother Akira jumped up from his spot in front of the TV running to the door. "_Konichiwa_?"

A moment later Akira ran into the kitchen and took his brothers hand frantically pulling him to the door, "_Nii-sama, there is some big man asking for you_!"

"_What do you mean big man…?_" Kerishi asked allowing himself to be pulled tot h living room where just as he said there was a big man. "Butler? What are you doing here?" he questioned the large Eurasian bodyguard. He had met him once before when he had picked Artemis up from school for the holidays.

"I've come to pick you up. Artemis insists that you spend new years in Ireland," Butler explained looking down at the Japanese teen.

"Alright… just let me get my stuff and tell my mother," Kerishi smiled and ran to the back room where his mother and grandmother spent their time sewing or doing other various projects, "_Mother, I'm leaving… Artemis sent someone to take me back to Ireland. Apparently he wants me to spend New Years with him and his family_," he said kind of aquardly. How often do you tell your parents your leaving the country because your boyfriend sent his bodyguard to pick you up. Not that often.

"_Alright, you be good for your koibito's_(4)_ family,_" she smiled looking at him over the top of her book.

"_I will, Mother. Tell oba-san goodbye for me when she gets back_" he smiled as he ran into his room and grabbing his duffle bag with his extra clothes. Kerishi walked back into the living room, "Alright, I'm ready."

"Good, lets go I have the jet waiting in the airport so lets go," Butler said casually walking out the door and over to where a black SUV was parked. Kerishi got in the passenger side putting his bag on the floor next to his feet.

**Fowl Manor, Ireland**

Two days after he had sent butler to pick up his Japanese lover, Artemis sat in his room when he heard the distinct sound of the Bentley pull into the drive way. He peaked out the window and grinned. He strode from the room to wait at the top of the marble stairs. He was glad to be able to see his boyfriend again not that it really showed.

After he sent butler her had told his parents that he was involved with another boy. They had taken the news better than expected. His mother just smiled while his father said that we was glad his son had finally found someone he liked.

The doors were pushed open by butler and Kerishi walked in looking around with wonder, "its big…" he looked around the foyer before his eyes felon the figure descending the marble staircase. His eyes lit up and he dropped his bag on the floor running towards Artemis pouncing on him, "Artemis!" he exclaimed glomping his boyfriend happily.

The Irish prodigy had the wind knocked out of him as he hit the floor with an excited Asian on top of him. "Hello to you too, Kerishi," he said after catching his breath.

Kerishi smiled and got up pulling his lover to his feet, "Sorry about that…"

"No need for apologies," Artemis smiled and took his hand in his own. "Come I want you to meet my parents."

"Are you serious?" Kerishi asked as he found himself being led into the family room. I wonder what his parents will say when they meet me… or what they'll say when they know…

"Absolutely," was all the raven haired genius said before pushing open the door and leading him in to the room where his parents were sitting and reading. "Mother, Father, I would like you to meet, Kerishi Sugano."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl" Kerishi bowed as was common in Japan when you had respect for someone.

"Hello, you must be our little Arty's friend," Mrs. Fowl smiled, "it is so nice to meet you."

"Yes, ma'am, I am" Kerishi straightened himself from his bow.

Artemis Senior smiled and stood shaking his son's boyfriend's hand, "I trust you will treat him with the respect he deserves?"

"Yes sir, I will. I wouldn't treat him any less than if he were a prince" Kerishi assured him.

Artemis Junior hid a blush as the small interrogation they were giving the Japanese boy, "well mother, Father, I must steal him away now."

"Yes, I suppose you have a lot to talk about" Angline Fowl smiled.

Artemis' father nodded as his son left with his boyfriend in tow, "I like that boy, he's proper and respectful even though he'd never met us before."

"I agree," his wife smiled.

Up in his room Artemis sat on his bed next to his lover who had fallen back exhausted from the flight, "did you have a nice flight?"

"I did, but it was tiring" Kerishi yawned, "I desire a nap. Will you lay with me?"

Artemis blushed. The prospect of lying on the bed with his lover was tempting, even if sleeping was all they were going to do, "alright, if you want."

"But I do want," Kerishi purred as he pulled his lover down next to him. He snuggled close to him before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Artemis stroked the other teen's soft hair closing his eyes. His last though before he fell asleep was this, 'if this is love… why didn't I ever see it before…'

They woke around supper time though neither of them really wanted to get up to get food they were starving.

"Artemis… do we have to get up to get food…" he nuzzled his face into the criminal's neck, "'cause I don't want to get off the bed."

"If you don't want to… I'll just call Juliet to bring us up something to eat," Artemis mumbled his face in the pillow. He picked up the walkie talkie and flipped in on, "Juliet."

"Yes, Arty?" came the blonde's voice from the speaker.

"Will you bring up two plates of food to my room, please?" he asked sleepily.

"Alright, Arty," was all she said.

A few minutes later the younger Butler brought up two plates and set them on two fold out trays in front of the bed, "There you go, boys," she smiled before walking back out shutting the door.

Kerishi sat up and looked at the food before picking up his fork and stabbing a carrot holding it out for Artemis to eat.

Artemis opened his mouth and took the carrot chewing the orange vegetable. He sat up and began to eat. He picked up a piece of steak and popped it into his mouth chewing it before swallowing. He put a potato in his mouth when he was kissed suddenly by Kerishi. When the other boy pulled away he noticed something, "…you stole my potato…"

Kerishi laughed and finished his food.

The Irish teen glared before continuing to eat his food.

New Years Eve Artemis and Kerishi had the house to them selves while Artemis' parents left to go to a party at another's house.

It was five past eleven when the conversation came up, "Artemis… are you sure… I am who you want to be with?"

"Yes, I am sure… We've talked about this many times before… I have no regrets about us," Artemis sighed before standing walking to the kitchen and bringing back a bottle of champagne.

"I'm sorry… I just feel like you deserve more," Kerishi raised his eye at the bottle of alcohol, "what's that for?"

Artemis popped the cork pouring two glasses, "Its new years eve is it not? Just this once can we drink underage while were alone. I trust you have no complaints?"

"No, none," Kerishi assured him picking up the glass preparing to make a toast. "To us, may we hold strong through the ages."

Artemis smiled and raised his glass taping against the darker haired boy's glass and drank.

**Twenty minutes and three glasses of champagne later**

The two were now ever so slightly feeling the buzzing effect of the alcohol and had succumbed to cuddling and kissing. Soon they were lying on the couch fully kissing each other with all they had.

Artemis had his lover's shirt off and his hand was working on his pants. He pulled back form the kiss even in his drunken state he knew to ask, "are you sure, Kerishi?"

"Yes, Artemis, one hundred percent sure," Kerishi whispered kissing the boy on top of him again.

Artemis picked him up and carried him up to his bedroom placing him on the bed. He pulled off the pants and boxers both at once… Staring at his lover's nude form he felt his pants had grown tighter, too tight. Slowly he pulled of his remaining garments and kneeled down taking the tip of other's erection into his mouth sucking rhythmically.

Kerishi let out a gasp of surprise that soon turned into moans of pure pleasure.

Artemis was driven on his lover's moans and pants. He willed himself to take more of the Japanese teen's manhood into his mouth. However he was nearly choked when Kerishi bucked unexpectedly into his mouth. Drawing his head back he coughed.

"S-sorry, Artemis" the tanned boy panted.

"It's alright… I just didn't expect it…" Artemis admitted. He pulled out a glass bottle of scented oil from his bedside table and coated his fingers with it. He climbed on the bet between Kerishi's legs and spread them. He found the small opening and inserted one finger in moving it a bit earning a whimper from his lover. "Doest it hurt?"

"Just a bit… please keep going…" Kerishi murmured spreading his legs a bit further.

Artemis didn't need to be told twice. He pushed a second finger in and then a third. Moving them in a scissoring motion he stretched his lover open just a bit farther before pulling his fingers out as well whipping them off on a towel on the bedside table. He then coated his own erection and placed Kerishi's legs on his shoulders before pressing the tip against Kerishi's opening. Slowly he pushed in and was seated to the hilt in one fluid movement.

Kerishi whimpered. It hurt so bad, yet the feeling of someone inside of him was exciting.

Artemis didn't move for a moment letting his lover adjust. When he felt a small thrust back wards he knew that was his cue to move. He pulled out until only the tip was inside the tight ring of muscle before pushing back in all the way.

They contained their slow pace for a few moments. But soon both of their climaxes were pending closer and the need became more that they could handle.

"Artemis… harder…" came Kerishi's soft moan.

That was all it took before Artemis' restraint snapped. He began to speed up until he was virtually slamming into the form below him. What really caught him off guard was that Kerishi was thrusting back against him with equal intensity.

Kerishi came first with a loud scream like moan and his walls tightening around Artemis' shaft bringing him to his climax as well.

Artemis thrust in one last time shooting his seed deep inside his lover's body before pulling out collapsing beside him.

Kerishi panted curling up to his Irish lover's chest.

From down the hall the grandfather clock was heard.

Artemis counted the chimes, '1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12…' He smiled and looked Kerishi in the eyes kissing him softly before whispering, "Its New Years Day, happy New Years, Kerishi… I love you…"

"I love you too…" Kerishi whispered. He smiled and let sleep claim him.

* * *

**DPD: Finally its done! That took me 4 hours to write… 4 hours a cup of sprite and a piece of bread… Well I'm not done with this yet but you probably won't get another piece until sometime at the end of this week that took up all my creative drive for this week… R&R please**


	6. Conformations And Dancing

**DPD: I'm back ya'll! It took me a while but I got it! OOCness will ensue.**

**Artemis: In other words she is going to make up do something utterly stupid.**

**Kerishi: shush! (covers Arty's mouth)**

**DPD: don't own don't sue**

**Chapter 6: Confirmations and Dancing**

**Fowl Manor,  
3:07AM**

Artemis stood at his window looking at the moon. He didn't quite understand why he felt so guilty about the event that had transpired a little more than three hours ago. Thoughts of regret and rejection tore his world apart. Was this really what his lover wanted… or was it just the effects of the alcohol in his system. He had no answer. This was happening a lot lately where he just couldn't understand what was going on with his life any more.

Kerishi woke to the lack of warmth next to him. He sat up in bed his hair flowing over his chest and back. He felt around for a pair of boxers, slipping them on his waist before walking over to the Irish teen in the window. The Asian wrapped his arms around Artemis' waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "Are you ok, love?"

Artemis looked over and gave a nod, "yes, I'm fine." His brain may have believed what he said was true but his heart disagreed. The Irish boy turned away his eyes filled with remorse.

Kerishi sighed and looked at his feet. He was about to speak but Artemis beat him to it.

"Are you sure last night was what you really wanted? That you weren't just under the influence of the wine… or… that you wanted to give yourself to me?" Artemis said sadly. He knew that sentence made hardly any sense, however made to move to correct him self.

"I think… I knew what we were doing… And I seriously have no regrets… I mean, I completely and totally love you. And well I don't want you to think that maybe I tried to take advantage of you…" Kerishi spilled out what both of them were thinking. "I- er, man, I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound so stupid…"

Artemis however just smiled and took Kerishi's hands in between his, "I was thinking the same thing… but hearing you say it… makes me see… It wasn't just a spontaneous fling. If we both think the same thing… we were made for each other… to be together like this… forever and for always…"

Kerishi smiled all his regrets melted away like snow on a spring morning. The Asian leaned over and pressed his lips to Artemis' softly, savoring the tingling sweet taste of peppermint and cinnamon. He could and would never get enough of his lover's unique taste.

**Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen,**

**January 3rd**

Kerishi sat happily on the benches in PE. Today they were to be taught how to dance. Normally he really hated this part at his old schools in Japan because they were coed classes. But not here; this was an all _boys_ school! He dearly hoped he'd be able to partner up with Artemis if he didn't excuse himself from this class like he normally did.

As class started Kerishi still saw no sign of his lover so he got paired up with another boy. The boys name was Richard McKinley. He clearly couldn't dance and stepped on Kerishi's feet a few times during the beginning of the class. As they began to dance a second time the doors to the PE room were opened. Kerishi didn't notice.

Richard felt someone tap his shoulder. "Wha?" he turned around. He was confronted with Artemis Fowl himself.

Artemis smirked slightly, "may I cut in?"

"Uh… Sure" Richard slowly backed away from Kerishi, who glomped Artemis with a small squeal.

Kerishi and Artemis danced off clearly the most talented pair in the class. The music changed again replacing the slightly hyperactive beat with an excerpt from a piano medley of tunes from various Broadway musicals. It started out slow enough then sped up. Kerishi was laughing halfway through it as he clung to Artemis. The music slowed down again and they went back into a soft waltz until the music changed into a jazzy tune. They were constantly changing dance steps. At the end Artemis spun Kerishi out then back into his arms and allowed him to lean back almost as if fainting; in all it was quite dramatic.

Neither had noticed but earlier the class had stopped to watch the two lovers. They were surprised to see the two dancing so intimately. No one else had managed that. It was always done forcedly. But these two seemed to have no problem dancing so close in fact they seemed to be having fun. Whispers broke out as the song ended.

Kerishi clung to Artemis his face turning deep red with embarrassment.

Artemis just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in a way that clearly said, 'why me'.

The class eventually stopped whispering and everyone just walked off as the next song began to play.

* * *

**DPD: Yah, yah, yah! I know Artemis is OOC in this but I thought the dance scene would be cool. R&R please!**


End file.
